


what goes down at Wendy's

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: based on a true story





	what goes down at Wendy's

Vanitas felt like fucking some shit up today cause he was bored and so he made goes down to see one of his classmates at work. His classmate Ventus works on Wendy's.

He went into Wendy's and go to its drive through. There stood Ventus waiting for him to order some thing. But then he realized that Ventus is holding his phone on there stood a picture of Nagito Komaeda. Vanitas' least favorite character. Why? Because Nagito's fucking gay as fuck. And that's icky!

Ventus smiled at him and show him pictures of the Ko. "Do you care him?" He said.

Vanitas sneers in disgust. "Fuck no. He's fucking gay like you hahah!" He said.

"Vanitas." He said

"Yeah?"

"This is a Wendy's drive through."

"Oh."

Then they both made out on Vanitas' car.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @_nyanitas


End file.
